This is all your fault Haruna
by These Heroes We Shall Remember
Summary: You know... in hind sight we probably shouldn't agreed to help Haruna find the plans to how they made the magical world. but then again we also shouldn't have stepped onto the glowing green magical circle either...  current universe: fairy tail
1. the secrets of library island

_**I do not own Negima or any other random stories I put into this.**_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue -The secrets of Library Island<span>

_Japan_

_Mahora academy_

_Library Island_

_The forbidden magical text archives next to Lina Inverse's book on how to kill things that shouldn't be killed…._

"Your sure this is the way Yue?" asked Nodoka as she used the Diarium Ejus to avoid the traps in the book shelves. She and a small group of others had being traveling for several hours through the library. All because of curiosity…

**Flash back**

Yue had being flipping through her artifact looking up random things. Then of course Paru had to ask a question.

"Hey Yue?" the green haired girl had asked with her trademark evil grin on her face.

The budding mage looked up from her giant floating book and looked skeptically at the manga artist. All of Haruna's friends knew she was leaning towards becoming an evil over lord and her question just proved it.

"Does your artifact know where the records for the creation of the magical world are kept?" she asked all so innocently.

**End of flash back**

As it turned out, the magic encyclopedia new exactly where they were. Paru had immediately called in the library expedition club and a few members of Ala Alba. In the end Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, Konoka, her bodyguard and partner Setsuna, Makie and Yuna were either captured or convinced to come along to find the records stored in the bottom of Library Island.

All of the main fighters of the group were either away training or taking part in something political but still they were no lightweights. Mostly it was quiet. A few warnings from Nodoka here and there but otherwise everyone was thinking. Nodoka, using some split offs of her Diarium Ejus to read their thoughts.

Haruna: _"once I get my hands on these plans I can make a world in my image…(insert crazy rant here)"_

Yue: _"once we find these plans we need to quickly get them away from Paru. Otherwise who knows what kind of evil she will create!"_

Konoka: _"set-chan, set-chan la-di-da set-chan…"_

Setsuna: _"must protect ojou-sama!"_

Yuna: _"another chance for Yuna the kid to show her stuff!"_

Makie: _"monkeys, pink, ribbon, test, sensei, giant glowing green magic circle, ice cream…"_

That made Nodoka look again.

In her fascination with reading her companion's minds she had forgotten to check for traps. Sure enough they had al walked onto a magic circle. "Crap!" thought Nodoka.

"Excuse me, magical glowing green circle-san? What is your purpose?" asked the purple haired mind reader.

Her artifact soon down loaded the purpose of the circle but it didn't really make sense.

"Hey, Yue?" asked the nervous girl. "Can you ask your artifact what a trans-dimensional multi-verse re-locater is?"

And with that the seven girls of Ala Alba vanished in a green bubble.

* * *

><p>AN: finally a story to work on. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Thus will be a multi cross about the girls getting back to Mahora via universes such as Nanoha, Fairy Tail, Inuyasha, harry potter and maybe even a few fan fic universes.

Later

Those Heros We Shall Remember


	2. Haruna you idiot

**_I don't own either Negima or Fairy Tail. I just greatly appreciate them both._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> First world- Haruna you idiot

_Fairy Tail universe_

_Earth land_

_Magnolia town_

_Or rather 1 km north of magnolia town in a dark forest_

A squirrel collecting nuts was squashed when a glowing green bubble landed on top of it. When the bubble popped seven dazed girls appeared.

"It happened again, didn't it?" sighed the black haired Yuna.

She was still recovering from her months in the magical world incident where she was accidently teleported to magical mars. On that note six girls all looked at Haruna. "Get her!" yelled Setsuna.

_Back in Magnolia town_

Lucy heartfilia, celestial spirit mage of the fairy tail guild was bored. Natsu had run off with happy to do a request in another town and Gray had gone on a quest with Juvia.

"Maybe I'll go train for a few days…" she thought as she walked through magnolia town.

Then she saw the flashes of light coming from the woods. It looked like a volley of arrows caught on fire.

She immediately set out towards the forest.

_Back with the girls from Ala Alba_

Haruna was not having fun. Apparently Yue had been practicing her magical archery.

She was hit by several arrows of light from her and a couple of fire from Nodoka.

Then Setsuna started hitting her on the head. Repeatedly. With her sword.

While this was going on Konoka was trying to contact Negi with her pactio card. "Hello. Negi-kun…" she tried for several minutes until she thought that maybe they were out of range.

"Nodoka, what was the thing that you asked Yue to look up before we teleported?" asked the healer.

Nodoka opened her artifact to the saved page. "Trans-dimensional multi-verse re-locaters."

Yue summoned her encyclopaedia and asked it. The results didn't look good.

"Okay," said the calm girl "apparently we were caught up in a warp field that was part of the security system that protected the plans for the making of the magical world. It transported us to an alternate plane of reality. Apparently the more mana you have the further it takes you. It can also take you to different planets. Apparently there is one naturally on every planet though the one we found was artificial."

The other girls had by then stoped torturing the mangaka and started to listen. "There are plans here for a locator of the portals but nothing about controlling the destination." Finished the worst studier of 3-A.

"Nodoka," said Setsuna, wiping Paru's blood off her blade. "If you ask the planet its name we can find out about its inhabitants." And the seven travellers started work,

_Back with Lucy_

After reaching the forest lucy was in for a big surprise. First of all she found a sock that she lost when she was five. And then their were the seven girls in cosplay that were seated around a book.

one was a witch, one wore a dress with a bunny cardigan, one wore a long coat and the other four wore school uniforms. One also seemed to be carrying a big stick on her back.

"hello." she called as she came up behind the girls. The one with the stick immediately diserpeared and she felt a blade at her neck. "Nodoka, question her." Said a voice behind her.

The girl with the bunny hood got up and face lucy. "w-w-what is your n-name?" asked the trembeling girl.

"lucy heatfilia." I said.

The girl looked at me as if surprised I gave my name. "who are you and where do you live?"

"I live in magnolia town and am a mage of the fairy tail guild." I said confused.

The girls all seemed to relax at that. "So mages are common here then?" asked a girl with green hair and glasses.

Lucy was surprised. "not common but about ten percent of the population are mages. Can I ask some questions now?" asked the stellar spirit summoner

The six girls in the clearing nodded and the seventh girl took away her sword. "Okay," she started "who are you?"

* * *

><p>That's where I'll leave it for now. Please vote on the poll on my accout for the next world. A wise man once said reviews are like cookies. And help authors write faster.<p>

Later

These Heroes We Shall Remember


	3. the way home

I do not own Negima or Fairy Tail...

But then that might be a good thing. At least I don't have angry fans chasing after me...

First world - the way home

Fairy Tail world

Magnolia town

lucy's apartment

Lucy knew something was wrong when she woke up on the floor of her apartment. She quickly surveyed her surroundings. "let's see..." she thought. "no natsu, he's still away on that job, and juvia stopped gray from coming awhile ago." then she saw the two sleeping girls on her bed. The one she had come to know as konoka was snuggled next to the one named setsuna. " set-chan..." mummbled konoka in her sleep. A quick surveillance found the other girls. Haruna slumped over her note book where she had been drawing most of the night while Makie was curled up in a ball by the heater. Nodoka was layed out on the couch coverd in a blanket and Yue was asleep in a chair. The last girl Yuna was on the floor like lucy. "how in the world did I get into this mess...?" sight the long suffering girl. first nastu, then gray and now these girls...

"curse my kind heart!" she thought.

Flash back

"who are you?" asked Lucy. The girls looked at each other. Well, all exept for one...

"hello!" said a girl with pink hair. "my name's Makie. I like pink and Negi-sensei but hate tests and being sucked into magical teleport spells without my knowledge."

"what knowledge?" sweat droped the other girls. All except for the girl in the witches costume.

She was absorbed in reading her book, which now had a glowing map of the world floating on top of it. Then it started to zoom in on Magnolia town. "that's a very cool book you have their." said Lucy. "Where did you get it?"

"it's my patio artifact." said the girl. "pactio?" said the confused blond. "what's a pactio?"

That caused a lot of groans. Luckily they had Yue's artifact to explain. "so basicaly it is a contract between a mage and another person achieved by a kiss, and you get an object that is attuned to your personality?"

So After the introductions and the showing of artifacts, they told her what they needed to get home. "this," Yue explained, showing her the blue print in her book "is the plans for a tracker that trace's the location of the portal. Most of the materials should be easy to find, but I will need a while to assemble them as well as money. Also apparently a crystal that has being attuned to the current world is needed, and that has to be done over 12 hours over a magic circle."

Lucy sighed. She knew she would regret this but...

"come with me." she told the girls.

End flash back

They had gone back to lucy's apartment and had talked about options. In the end it was decided that all the girls apart from Yue and Nodoka would join Fairy Tail. The other two would gather materials and carry out rituals needed for the tracer. "but you guys are the best magic users out of all of us!" cried Yuna, who had only jut begun to learn magic again.

"exatly!" said Yue "there fore we have the best chance of making the tracker work."

So while Nodoka and Yue left to start hunting the items, Makie, Konoka,Setsuna, Haruna and Yuna followed Lucy to the guild.

"hey! Is the master here?" she yelled as she walked through the door.

"Lu-chan!" shouted Levi.

Then she noticed the girls. "hi, welcome to fairy tail! Are you here to post a mission?" the girl questioned.

"no," Lucy said "they've asked to join for a short while. They're travelers and need some money right now so they are rooming with me an helping to pay the rent."

Levie nodded andwalked them to the masters office. "master! Lucy has some potentials with her!"

"send them in!" a voice replied.

Lucy opened the door and showed the girls in. "well?" said a voice that belonged to a really short man behind the desk "introduce your selves."

"Makie, small amounts of elemental magic but mostly fight with clubs and ribbons."

"Yuna the kid, again a small amount of element magic but mostly gun magic."

"Haruna, summoner by drawing."

"Setsuna, sword and body reinforcement magic, some paper summoning and body guard of konoka."

"konoka, elemental magic, some fortune telling but I'm best at healing."

The master was to say the least shocked. A healer? He felt a great deal of magical energy coming of her but he could feel a lot coming from the other girls too. But most of it didn't seem to naturally belong to them. For one thing it felt male...

"why do you want to join our guild?" he asked, puzzled at why these girls weren't already part of a guild.

It was Setsuna who answered. "we were traveling back home when we were robbed by bandits. We don't have money to pay someone else to get it and we are a very long way from home. We would like to join until we can start our journey home." said the calm girl.

The master took a crlose look at the girls. They didn't look bothered by the fact that they had been robbed so they were either lieing or had been through a lot. Maybe even both. They looked like good girls and if he turned out to be wrong, well they would be asked to leave by Erza.

And with that, the lost girls were registered as Fairy Tail members.

mean while back with Nodoka and Yue...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOST?" screamed Nodoka.

Yue sheepishly looked at her encyclopedia that had a map marked with the locations of the rarer artifacts needed. "where not Lost Nodoka. the map says we should be able to find the gem of the world here. Apparently it's part of a monsters treasure but I can't..."

Then said monster came out of the ground. let's check back with them later...

Done! I'm going to try and update regularly but I'm going to a place without Internet soon but when I get back there will probably be a big block of updates. If you want to make a request for a universe pm me or just say so in a review. In fact review anyway. Even if you don't have an account please review so I know it's not only me, my sisters and "insert decent name here" reading... T-T

The review button is getting lonely and if it's lonely I have to spend time comforting it instead of writing!

Later

Those Heroes We Shall Remember


	4. A reason for caring

_**I do not own Negima or Fairy Tail**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>First world-a reason for caring<span>**

_Fairy tail universe_

_Earthland_

_Magnolia town_

_Fairy tail guild_

It was a few weeks after the new members of fairy tail joined. They has formed a team called the lost girls feeling that calling themselves Ala Alba would be copy write by now. Nearly all the materials were gathered and Yue had started building the tracker.

Even though They had initially only done small jobs but eventually they convinced Lucy to start doing requests with them since her team seemed to always be busy. Eventually they had become quite a sort after team, because they did the job well and didn't destroy anything while they were at it.

When Lucy asked where team Natsu was Mira kept hinting that something really big was going to happen and that Erza had taken Wendy training for it. Natsu was either on quest or training with Linsana.

Lucy understood that. They had been friends long before she met him. It still hurt to see him spending time with another girl though. Gray was some times around and the lost girls never seemed to mind his stripping.

When they were asked about it they simply said that their teacher use to accidently strip random members of the class. Time went by and she found herself liking the lost girls more and more.

But eventually someone noticed her sad eyes though. Just lucky for her it was Nodoka on one of her rare trips to visit them instead of Haruna. "You love him, don't you?" she said while they were star gazing one night.

Lucy blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Nodoka sat up and looked seriously at her. "You love that boy Natsu. You have the same look in your eyes that Yue use to have. The look of love hidden for some one else's sake."

She sighed and rolled onto her side. "Back home we were all in the same class. But in our second year of middle school wee got a new teacher. He was kind and charming, and so brave. Didn't look too bad either. I fell in love with him and for the longest time I didn't realize that Yue had too."

The girl turned back towards Lucy. The young girls eyes were sad and held wisdom far beyond Nodoka's years. "I found out at a very turbulent time. It was the middle of the school festival and we were hosting a tour of the library. Paru had guessed and was torturing her about it. She almost died out of guilt. She didn't even want a pactio with Negi-sensei out of loyalty to me. Yue chose to support me in my love but then she lost her memory…"

Lucy sighed. "I will not love him. I promised myself that when I saw how close he was getting with Linsana. I promised myself I would be happy for him. There is no reason for me to love him. He is an idiot flame brain who has no empathy."

By now Nodoka could see pearl like tears rolling down the side of her face. "I will not tell him the truth. No matter what." Weeping openly now, she hugged Nodoka and cried.

Lucy didn't know how long she cried for but when she stopped she felt exhausted. They sat there for several minute looking up at the universe. "You know the stars will always tell us exactly where we are." Said Nodoka. "This planet is in the same position as our earth so we see the same stars. To tell you the truth, people are just like stars. They all shine but how well you see their shine depends on how close you are to them, or how brightly the people around them shine."

The young girl laid back on the grass, remembering Ako, their classmate who only thought of herself as a supporting role instead of the main character. "You don't need a reason for caring Lu-Chan. Because even if he can't see you light you can see his clear as day."

The next day, Konoka had a vision while reading Cana's future. "Master!" she yelled as she ran into the office.

The short guild master looked up from his paper work with a start. "Konoka? What's the matter?" he asked, concerned at her distraught state.

"You have to delay the S-class exams!" she explained.

That got his attention. "Who told you about that? New comers don't usually find out." He said, puzzled now.

When Konoka regained her breath she explained in full "I was read Cana's future using palm reading when I was hit by a vision. If you go the week you plan to go on the S-class exams great tragedies will befall the people who go, as well as the rest of the guild."

Serious now the master went deep into thought. Konoka's predictions had always come true for as long as he had known her. He knew his children really wanted to take the trials but if her predictions were true…

"Konoka, I want you to do a reading for me. Can you tell me what exactly endangers my children?" he asked.

Konoka nodded and bought out a pack of taro cards. She placed them down while to Mavrok's amazement channeling a small amount of mana into them. Then she started the reading.

"I call upon the spirits of this world to reveal to me the future. Reveal to me great spirits the danger that awaits those who travel to the exam." The cards started to glow and move around.

When they stopped Konoka looked over them "master Mavrok, a combination of things will put those you love in danger. It is people who should never meet. And that they do so in that place with you there spells disaster."

And so Mavrok called off the S-class exams and told the council his reason. They agreed to send some mages down there to do a check. But enough about that…

"So you're leaving today?" said Lucy as she stood by the gate of the guild.

The seven lost girls were all carrying packs and Nodoka was wearing the ring that was the tracking device. "Yeah." Said Nodoka.

They'd finished the tracker and had said good-bye to everyone. Every one but Lucy that is. "Where is the tracker pointing to?" asked the blonde mage.

Nodoka channeled magic into the ring and a beam shot out of it. "It's pointing to the north." Remarked Yuna, "so we'll follow it all the way through."

And so they started to walk that way. Nodoka watched as Lucy walked back inside. Lucy felt lost in there now. Natsu was officially going out with Linsana, and no mater how much she ignored the pain, it still hurt.

It only took a few seconds for Mavrok to see that his child wanted to go with them. So when Lucy came up to the bar, the master sighed. "Lucy show me your hand." He asked.

She put her hand with the fairy tail mark on he bar. "now tell me what that mark means to you." He said.

Lucy stared at her mark for a long moment. "friendship," she said "home and family. People I love."

As she watched the mark slowly faded away. She looked at the master with shocked eyes. "follow them dear, and may they bring you happiness." And with that Lucy took off.

She ran through the streets of magnolia and saw them at her house. "wait!" she cried.

The seven turn to see a panting Lucy. "I want to come with you." She said.

* * *

><p>And that's a rap folks. Don't worry fairy tail fans I'm not leaving this universe until some one votes on the pole…..<p>

Unless I get bored that is. So vote! And review. Even if you hate it review! Please….

Review or Takamachi Nanoha will befriend you…..

And Santa will die!

You get the picture

Later

These Heroes We Shall Remember


	5. The Departure

**_I do not own Negima or Fairy tail. If I did then fairy tail would have not had the time skip in the first place, and in this story it just doesn't happen._**

**_Anyway…_**

* * *

><p>First world- the departure<p>

The seven girls turn in shock. Well at least most of them did. Setsuna had felt the presence come up behind her, but even then she was surprised by her announcement. "I want to go with you." Lucy said, more sure of herself now.

She stared down each of the lost girls in turn. Until her eyes met Nodoka's that is. The book worm met her gaze firmly. "Why?" she asked.

It was such a simple question, but at the same time she just couldn't explain it. "The reason why?" she thought to herself.

Why had the master let her leave? _"What does that mark mean to you?"_

Her guild mark…

Guild.

She turned towards the former treasure hunter and smiled. "The reason I joined fairy tail was because of the amazing people there. Sure, Natsu was part of it, but over time they became my family." She dropped her head, remembering the times she had shared with the guild. "But then things changed. Linsana came back, the team stopped working together as much. Then of course, you guys came." She looked up at the group with tears in her eyes.

"Master knows I have come after you. All he had to do was ask what my fairy tail mark meant to me. It meant what you are to me. Friend and the people I have shared my home with for the last few weeks."

She looked Nodoka straight in the eye. "I started this with you and I'm going to help you finish it." She wiped the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm going home with you." She finished.

Without glancing at the others Nodoka nodded. And so the lost girls left magnolia and truly earned their name. For the girls were lost to the town forever, and to those inside who noticed to late what they had lost.

…..

As Lucy helped the girls bunk down for the night, she decided to ask some questions. "So, where do you guys come from exactly?" asked the blond.

Before, Lucy hadn't bothered to ask, but now she needed to know.

Yue bought out her pactio to help explain. "Where we come from, there are two worlds in habited by humans. One is an earth much like this one. Almost all the population are normal but some have magic. A lot of those that are unaware of magic have the potential for it. But any who reveal magic to a normal person are turned into an ermine…"

"Ermine?" said Lucy

"Uh, it looks like a ferret or a weasel. Anyway, we lived in a region called Japan and all attended a school called mahora academy. In our second year of middle school our teachers were changed. Our new teacher was from a region called Wales. But that wasn't the strange thing. He was ten years old. As time went by we all found out about magic, and, despite his worries, most of us fought alongside him in many battles. Most of us were his pactio partners. A group of us named Ala Alba went to England to search for his father in the second world which was a secondary dimension on the planet mars."

And that's when Lucy collapsed under mental strain.

Nodding that her work was done, yue went over to Nodoka. But there was still one more question left for the artefact. "Do you think it could tell us if Lucy's magic will work in other dimensions?"

As it happened, it could. _Stellar spirit magic will work on all planes of existence but on the stellar spirit plane as long as the proper documents are signed because it is merely summoning a creature from another dimension to that plane of existence. _They read

Then they to fell over faint at summoning from one plane to another, being described as, merely….

Their four companions sat around the camp fire drinking Konoka's herbal tea.

For the lost girls life was perfect…

…

Meanwhile at the fairy tail guild….

Natsu was annoyed. He'd been training with Linsana for the s-class mage exam when the master had found him and told him that you can't have the same partner for the re-set exam. They'd announced their partnership in the guild a few days ago but…

Now where would he find a partner? He had wanted to have Happy but he was still sulking about how the girl Setsuna's wings were bigger that his. That had really gotten him down. "Let's see," he thought

"Grey is competing and Erza is part of the testing staff. That leaves Lucy."

It seemed strange to think that. He hadn't thought of Lucy in a long time. Or seen her for that matter. Maybe she was sick!

Worried for his friend, he ran to her apartment. Only to see a for rent sign in the window…

Then natsu thought back to the last few days at the guild. He couldn't remember seeing her there for at least three days.

He ran back to fairy tail, even though he was already exhausted. He barged in to the master's office and sank to his knees.

Mavrok looked down at the exhausted pink haired dragon slayer. He knew what was coming, but still didn't know exactly what to say.

"Old man," panted natsu, looking up to speak to the short mage.

"Where is Lucy?"

Those words broke Mavrok's heart he had expected them sooner but still…

"She's gone Natsu." He said "and she's not coming back."

And the unshed tears he'd held back for days fell freely from the old man's eyes

* * *

><p>I hated writing that.<p>

Hated it. the master very rarely cries but it just seemed to fit. and even though I love nalu personally, I also love to make Natsu realize just what a flaming idiot he is. Truly, in any other universe, Lucy belongs in fairy tail.

Any way…

Here's the new rule folk's. I won't post a new chapter until I get a review. Deal.

Deal.

Happy New Year, and Erza and Wendy are coming up next!

Those heroes we shall remember


	6. the universe really doesn't like exams

I own neither fairy tail nor Negima. Stupid copy write laws, mutter, mutter, mutter…

All readers should thank insert decent name here for being the one review that allowed me to post. Please thank insert decent name here by reading and reviewing their story "that's a bit optimistic" which can be found in the fairy tail archive. It even has one of my OC's in it…

First world- you know… the universe doesn't want the S-class exams to be simple.

"Lucy…"

The voice whispered through Lucy's dreams. Is sounded soft and warm…

Then Nodoka started to use her for magic archery practice. With the water element.

The soaked girl stood up. She had grown use to such wake up calls in the last few weeks. "Okay! I'm up!" cried Lucy.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she walked over to the cooking stove, powered by magic, that the girls had saved up to buy. She had just started to eat her pancakes when Yue spoke up. "Lucy," she said "today you have to contact your stellar spirits and tell them about your journey. You'll need to re-write your contracts as well."

"You mean, I'll be able to use my magic in your world?" asked the exited mage. As Yue explained the principle of her magic and dimensional physics, the other lost girls finished eating and went to train in everything from gymnastics to healing.

It took a while, but eventually Lucy understood the idea of why her magic would still work and, As Yue went to find Nodoka and Haruna to practice, Lucy went to a clearing to summon Leo.

She barely had to channel any of her power into the key before the spirit appeared. When Yue had heard about her magic, she had looked up exercises for her to do. She had greatly improved in energy levels as well as the actual summoning, that she could now do wordlessly for most of her spirits. Aquarius still wanted to be summoned properly though.

"You called Lucy?" said the blond stellar spirit.

Lucy smiled at the leader of the golden keys. "Hello Leo," she said.

Leo started to look around for the enemy he'd been summoned fight when he heard he speak. "I've left fairy tail." Lucy started.

That grabbed the spirits attention. He knew that she hadn't been to close to Natsu and the others lately. Hell, she'd summoned him to introduce him to her new friends and explain stellar spirit magic to them. "And I'm helping the lost girls find their way back home." She continued.

Now things started to make sense. "Though it's in another dimension," yep there goes the sense again.

"And so I need to speak to the spirit king about redrawing my contracts and also about how I will gain new keys." She finished.

There was a beat.

"Why do you have to leave fairy tail?" asked the stellar spirit, rushing forward to hug his mistress.

"They don't need me any more, but the girls do." Stated the girl "and I need to get away from him…" her eyes shedding tears that had been held back.

"Let's get you to the old man." Said the spirit, barely holding back his fury.

How dare someone make his princess cry! He couldn't keep his promise to Gray now, because of the recurring partner rule and didn't have to ask Lucy permission. So he got ready to take his mistress to the stellar spirit world. "Oh!" he exclaimed, remembering something important.

The girl looked up at him, curios "if you want me to take you back to your friends you better give them this." He said, holding up a ring with a lion on it.

"A day in the spirit world is three months out here and unless they have a marker like this one, I'll return you here."

Lucy sighed. That would save her a lot of the trip, but she would lose a lot of training time. Yunna had taught her the basic magic for the girls' world and she had talked Yue into teaching her some more advanced magic. The 72-hours worth of magic theory went by in less than three hours because of her wind reading glasses. Three months was a lot of training to make up.

Sighing in resignation, Lucy went to find Yue, who was probably the only lost girl who could be trusted with the ring. She did not want to be left behind.

It took them the better part of an hour to find the girls. At first they had jut headed to where they saw an explosion. As it turned out, it was Setsuna with her big white wings unfolded, in an aerial battle with an evil clone of herself. Next they tried to feel for magical energy.

What they found was Konoka casting a wide-range healing spell. They ended up randomly wandering around looking for signs of the girls.

By the time they got to the clearing where the girls were practicing their archery on ice orbs summoned by Haruna's artifact, they had seen Yunna running away and shooting at a group of droids that were shooting back at her and Makie running away from a giant red F.

Apparently it had been Haruna who had summoned all of their opponents and she was making them harder each day. "Lucy!" shouted Nodoka, when she saw the blond summoner.

She nodded to Leo, having meet the spirit before and called for Haruna to stop for now. "Um, girls, there is a slight problem when it comes to me going to the spirit world. Three moths here is one day there so you'll have gone far away from here by the time I'm back." Then she held up the ring. "This tracker will allow me to catch up with you. In three months I'll be teleported to the area this ring is in. please wait for me till going to the next world."

Yue held out her hand to accept the ring and started to walk away. Then she remembered something important. "Lucy?" said the witch, turning around to face the girl.

"We were going to start working on new magic conductors, so that they are stronger and less noticeable than the practice wands. I'm having a necklace and Nodoka a bracelet. Do you have any preference?" asked the bookworm.

Lucy thought about it. She always use her keys for magic maybe…

"Could you make it a decoration for my key ring? I'd like it to have a star, the wing that's the symbol for Ala Alba and the fairy tail guild symbol on it." Said Lucy, trying to imagine the design.

With a nod the girls said good by to the young mage and Leo took her to the spirit world.

When she arrived on the spirit plane, Lucy was greeted by a whole bunch of her spirits. Apparently Leo had told them all about what had happened while they were searching for Yue. The king was waiting there too, smiling like happy with a fish. "Hey, oji-sama!" cried Lucy cheerful.

The king smiled at the little summoner. She had really grown up, in more ways than one since meeting the girls from the other world. She had grown powerful in magic and strong in spirit. Her skills were growing and she had matured through hardship. "You were never one to pick an easy path Lucy," Chuckled the giant spirit, "but you were always one to pick the right path. Your loyal spirit, Leo, has informed me that you are to journey to another realm. That will create many difficulties for you and your spirits unless you change your contract."

Lucy nodded. Both Yue and Leo had told her this. "Also you will need a way to make contracts with new spirits. What I propose to you is this-"

Suddenly there was a great flash, and before them all stood the spirit of Capricorn. He nodded to the other golden zodiac, which all looked very surprised to see him, and knelt before the spirit king and Lucy. "My lord, my lady, I've been freed from my service to my master by the mages of earth land. I was unable to fulfill my duty to mistress Lucy and so ask that she once again take up my key." Said the goat like spirit.

Lucy was shocked. Capricorn had been one of her mother's spirits. She knelt down to come eye to eye with the spirit. "I'd be thankful to have you by my side Capricorn. Oh, and what date was it when you left earthland." Asked Lucy off handedly.

The date the spirit named was a week later than what the date was when she had left earthland. "Right," said the summoner, "lets get down to business."

Three months with Natsu and friends…

"Alright!" yelled Natsu. The teams had been sent by train north to the new S-class exam ground. Each of the teams had a new partner and Mest had withdrawn. The teams were now Natsu with Gajeel, Grey with Wendy, Elfman with his sister Linsana, Juvia with Bickslow, Fried with evergreen, Levi with Droy and Cana with Jet. The three cats had come along too, though happy was still sulking.

No one was happy about losing their original partner, especially not Grey. Leo was their last chance of locating Lucy.

As it was though their instructions were simple. Find the temple in the north of where they were headed, and meet the master at the entrance. The three S-class mages of fairy tail would try to stop them. The first five to get there will graduate to the second part of the exam.

A few miles to the north, the lost girls were following the ring's beam of light. They arrived at a point when the light disappeared. As they tried to work out what happened, Lucy appearing in Leo's arms. "Lucy!" cheered the girls, all-rushing forward to hug her.

By the time she had escaped from their hold, Leo had already gone. "I have my new terms." Said the girl.

The girls all listened interested in what the deal was. "After negotiation with the spirit king, my summoning is the same. I signed new contracts that state they can now be summoned in all worlds but the stellar spirit world and I also gained another key. Apparently it was part of Konoka's prediction of trouble at the S-class exams. It's the spirit of Capricorn. As to how I get new keys, if a key is treated badly, they are now allowed to break their contract and I will be asked to take care of them. Also if the key was owned by a criminal or a dead person."

'Isn't that a bit much?" asked Yue, who really didn't want Lucy to become too over powered.

"No," said Lucy, "because I can also choose to return them. When I die they will be scattered around this dimension unless I have a child to pass them onto. I'm allowed a maximum of twenty keys."

"How many do you have now?" asked Nodoka.

"Right now I have 14. Four of them are silver and the rest are golden. By the way where are we?" asked the girls, looking around for the first time.

They were in the same forest that she left them in. it looked the same at least. Except for the ruined temple of course. "So… The portal's in there then is it?" asked Lucy in a light voice.

"Yep. Looks like it." Replied Yue in the same tone.

"Does your book say that the sensor will glow when within ten meters of the portal?"

"Yes." Replied Yue.

"Girls…" she stated.

"I blame everything of this nature on you."

And with that she and the other girls entered the building. They half expected the door to slam shut on them, but it didn't, letting the girls have light for a short way down the tunnel.

Five meters behind them in a tree.

Erza listened, transfixed at what she was hearing. So Capricorn had chosen Lucy as his next master. And those girls were from another dimension. And they were going to take Lucy with them. She ran to find the master.

Omake-In the eyes of a bookworm

When Levi saw the girls who had come into fairy tail behind Lucy she knew that something had changed. Lucy seemed a bit brighter than she had been for a while.

But still…

"Hello, welcome to fairy tail!" she said while observing the girls reactions.

She could see that they were very protective of each other, despite a few looking scatter brained. "Perhaps they'll be good for Lucy." She thought as she saw them come out of the office with guild stamps on.

When it came to picking their first mission, the black haired Konoka seemed to be elected to choose. She quickly rejected the easy missions such as deliveries and hired help. Then something caught the girl's eye.

"We'll do this one!" she announced, holding up a flyer to Mira.

When Levi saw it she spit out the juice she was drinking. It was a mission to slay a five hundred year old demon with a 900,000-jewel reward! It almost classified as S-class. "You guys sure you want to do that one?" Mira asked shakily.

Konoka tilted her head. "Its not that hard. I'm no Negi-kun but I can still banish a demon. Well with these guys help any how." She said, smiling sweetly all the while.

"Who's Negi-kun?" asked Levi, curios now about just how powerful these girls were.

"Negi's our teacher. He may be only ten, but he's more powerful than all of us combined!" Said the pink haired Makie. "Especially since Eva-Chan started to train him!"

"So he's either really powerful, or they are really, really weak…" thought Levi. Eventually the master was asked to talk reason into them. Yuna got there first though…

She was seen leaving the office with the approved mission in hand. The master though was no longer conscious. It was later wondered if it had anything to do with the large amount of blood that was found in the office…

And the size of Yuna's cleverege.

In the end the girls were forced to take Lucy along with them. As Levi watched them go, she couldn't help but worry for Lucy.

Day's went by, and she learnt what she could about the new guild members. She found out that they had been registered as a team called the lost girls, but other than that, she couldn't find anything on them. As the days continued to pass the guild thought them lost.

They were actually right. Someone had let Makie navigate…

In the end though, they arrived back at the guild with the reward and a shocked Lucy. As the others went on a shopping spree, Levi who was sitting at the bar with Mira turned towards Lucy.

The girl crawled over to the bar, and while she sat their holding the first alcoholic beverage Mira had ever poured her, she made a simple statement that shocked both of the girls sitting there. "I never want to fight their teacher. Ever."

Apparently, Konoka had been working on her demon slaying skills…

Authors notes: and I'm back with the longest chapter yet. Things aren't really being explained well. But seriously. Would you rather me go straight to the exciting bits or spend ages on filler. With the island off limits because of mage council investigation the exam was sent elsewhere. Unless I get some votes on the poll I have up, the universe I'm sending them too next is…

The Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha Strikers universe!

I know what they'll do in all the universes so if you pick another it won't mater. So vote if you don't want that one.

Same rule as last time. Chapters for reviews.

Later

These Heroes We Shall Remember.


	7. Erza's Story

Hey everybody! Long-time no see! Back at school so can't write as much. Also writers block doesn't help. Suggestions are welcome! Next world is now locked (One piece…) but new entries are welcome. Vote on poll for next world. Story needs new title to help with views. More at the end of chapter. Usual thanks to be given to insert decent name here but also to ninja daughter of Hermes who entertained me with a pm battle. Review their stories as thanks for unlocking this chapter from the safety deposit box.

The day I own anything is the day I buy a huge old fashioned house in the middle of a city. And staff it. And feed my anime addiction till it's full. And buy the school I go to. And since I'm not topping every subject and the history of anime is not a subject I don't…

Chapter 7 – Erza's story

'Why?' thought Erza as she ran through the forest surrounding the temple, jumping from tree to tree wearing ninja armour.

"Why now? Why here? Why you? Lucy…"

Flashback

Erza and Wendy walked up to Fairy Tail's front doors. She smiled at the place. She was home.

Then Natsu crashed through the doors. "Lucy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and considering that this was Natsu that's quite loud.

Erza turned to scold the dragon boy, but he was already gone. Instead she walked through the door and faced the guild "what the hell is going on!" she cried, getting every ones attention.

They all shrugged. All except for Mirajane. "Mira?" asked Ezra, drawing the guilds attention to the white hared girl.

The girl they saw there was shaking in sorrow. At least that's what they thought. But when she lifted her head they saw the expression her eyes held. Rage, pure rage was there. If she hadn't been in her normal clothes they would've sworn she was in her demon mode. The rage in her eyes exploded outwards when she saw Erza. The entire guild was awash with it. Some of the guild almost fainted while all the non-mage staff fled. Even Erza was shaking from the amount that was directed at her.

"_Three weeks!_" she spat out shocking the guild members.

Mira had never spoken like that the entire time she had been at Fairy Tail. Even when she had been the rebel she had always had a silky tone. "She's been gone tree weeks and nobody noticed. Three weeks of me, praying, day after day for someone, just someone, to ask where she was. Just ask about it. But no! No one notices she's gone. The master and I spend nights on end crying for our loss, the guilds loss, but no one here ever shed a tear for her. The only time that anyone thought of her for three weeks was when Natsu couldn't have Linsanna for a partner. When she needed replacing!" with that, the fire seemed to leave her, and she collapsed into tears.

The guild was shocked. They couldn't think of anyone missing, but that was the only explanation for the usually calm girl's explosion. The bravest of them, Erza, was the one to ask the question. "Who Mira-san?" asked the red warrior.

Mirajane looked up, and uttered a single name. "Lucy,"

There was no noise, no gasps of surprise, no tears, just cold hard silence. The few who hadn't been there when the lost girls left like Levi and team shadow gear had only thought she was out on a long term mission, but others, who had been there when she left, just thought back to how she hadn't been there. Lucy never really stood out at the bar, she had always just, been there. The next sound in the room was five minutes later, when Natsu came back from searching Lucy's house. His face wore an expression like he had just lost Igneel for the second time. "She's gone." He said, walking to the bar. "Her scent was faint but I traced her to the woods. She just disappears from there. The lost girls smell so much like the forest that I can't track them."

"No," sobbed Levi, feeling so guilty about the fact that she hadn't checked on her friend. She had just thought that she was on a mission as she so often was these days. By that point most of the guild thought hollow. In the end though, they dealt with the grief the only way they knew how. They went on as normal. To an untrained eye they were the same as always. But Erza saw that Grey wasn't stripping or that Canna wasn't drinking. Even the best of friends, Grey and Natsu, were fighting. It was like everyone was trying too hard to carry on as normal. And as for Erza, the feeling that she was home never came back.

End flashback

Mira, as it turned out, had been living in Lucy's apartment, moving out of her place in fairy hills. "Lucy could move to fairy hills when she comes back" thought Erza smiling. Yes Lucy would come back. "She has to." Whispered Erza, rocketing towards the town.

_Earlier in said town_

Master Mavrok was happy. Because of his guild damaging less property in missions the mage council was no longer mad at him. If you added the fact that the guild had stepped back and let the council take the credit for capturing the mages of Grimoire Heart, Fairy Tail were in the mage councils favour. The reason the guild was damaging less property was the only reason for him to be sad. The guild didn't want to risk hurting their missing nakama, Lucy.

Though he didn't want to be sad today, because today was special for so many of his children. All of them were close to Lucy, and he knew the blond would want to see him smiling on such as special day.

"today is filled with promise." Thought the master as the train pulled into the station.

This was meant to be twice as long, but I decided to cut my losses and publish it next week. 2 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE PEOPLE! Once again thank you to insert decent name here for reviewing and actually getting me to post this chapter. At this rate I might as well be exchanging chapter for chapter with them….

Later

Sas


	8. the lost girls and the temple of cliche

(Does happy dance) A new person reviewed! And it was my one of my top three favourite authors on site! Now all I have to do is to get shadow crystal mage to review and a have the full set! Big thanks to fg7dragon and insert decent name here. Both of their stories are awesome. (Though I am a bit upset at the crossover of Negima and Fairy Tail that was discontinued…) Negima has finished, but that opens up a whole world of fanfics in itself…

Chapter up!

Chapter 8:'The Lost Girls and the Temple of Clichés'

The first one off the train was Natsu. Despite being enemies for the exam she had finally given in after the second day of travel and had cast her anti travel sickness spell on him, so he wasn't feeling _that_ sick. After him came his partner Gazeel and one by one, the contestants piled out of the of the train car, until they were all before the master.

"This was not the planned exam," stated the master, "we were meant to go to Tenrou Island, and participate in a vastly different of exam. The current exam is as follows. You will go on my mark to the temple in the middle of the forest. The temple it's self is deserted so you don't have to worry about destroying it." Cue pointed glare at Natsu, "but be careful, because deep inside the temples bowels is a golden fairy tail symbol…"  
>…<p>

Half an hour later…

Lucy, Konoka, Setsuna, Makie, Yuna, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna were deep in the bowels of the temple by now…

…

"…this is guarded by many traps…"

…

…with Nodoka artefact they had managed to avoid all the traps as they searched the building for the portal…

…

"…this symbol contains a spell that will grant the person who touches a small golden fairy pendant. They have a spell on them to copy the appearance of the first person who touches them…"

…

Then they came across the golden fairy tail symbol. "You know…" said Lucy, with a blank expression on her face, "this is really too convenient to be coincidence…"

As the other girls all sighed, Makie, recognising the symbol, jumped forward to touch it. There was a bright flash and a small golden pendant appeared in her hand. It was a small winged version of Makie. "So cute!" cried Konoka, leaping forward to touch the symbol…

…

"…Both of you will need a pendant to complete the exam…"

…

…One by one the girls approached the symbol and got a personalized fairy, unknowingly taking them all. But they were so cool! They even had the girl's weapons! They were about three cm tall and looked to be made of gold…

…

"…There are only eight so if you miss out you'll need to defeat a team that has one to get them. There are also golems guarding the symbol…"

…

…suddenly, strange beings appeared all around them. "Nodoka?" asked Yuna, kicking one in the face. "They're golems!" yelled the little mind reader. They were promptly destroyed by Yuna's magic gun fire…

…

"…if you destroy two of them you only have to get one fairy. They can look like anyone so be careful!" finished the master. "The first one to get back to me with the pendants will become S-class!

"On your marks, get set," by this point the wood beneath Natsu was smoking.

"GO!" yelled the little man. They were gone before he finished the word.

One minute thirty seconds later, Erza burst into the town. "Master!" she screamed when she sighted the mage, sitting on a bench, smoking a pipe. She ran to him and collapsed. "It's Lucy," she panted out, not surprising since she'd just run five kilometres in one minute thirty…

"What?" asked the master, gleefully planning the reunion of his guild? "Where?"

"The temple…" she whispered between gasps, "she and the lost girls all went into the temple." The master froze. They'd mistake them for golems! He'd even told them extra points if they took them out! "What have I done?" asked the master, looking like the council had just shut down the guild. With that he started to run. Always towards the temple, and the furry he had unknowingly released upon his lost children.

…

Back to the lost girls…

Yuna panted as she dismissed her guns. "Gold pendants, golems and the symbol for Fairy Tail! How the hell does all this add up!" ranted the sharp shooter. The other girls just shrugged. Nodoka pulled out her wand to clean up the damage when Yue remembered something. "Oh, Lucy! I finished your conduct!"

She rooted through her bag and bought out a key chain. It was inscribed with runes and symbols on a black and cold chain. On it was a golden star, a silver wing and a bronze fairy. "Thank you." Whispered Lucy, attaching the chain to her keys. After a second she placed her golden fairy into her backpack, and the others girl did the same. As Lucy performed the lux spell to light the way, but had trouble controlling the new magic. But she had done it, so she borrowed Yue's magic encyclopaedia to do the 72 hours' worth of magic theory (less than two hours thanks to Lucy's winged reading glasses) and read while the ventured deeper into the cavern.

Three hours later

"Hey Yue?" asked Makie, as they walked along the corridor of the temple, "this is a temple, right?"

Yue sighed. Sometimes baka pink got really annoying. "Yes, this _is_ a temple Makie." Said the suffering girl.

"If it is a temple, then what is it a temple of?" asked the airhead of the group.

The other girls froze. "Did baka pink just ask an intelligent question?" asked Paru in disbelief.

The five of the others just nodded, while Lucy just looked it up in Yue's book. "Here it is!" she yelled, pointing to a small entry in the book.

"The temple of clichés?" asked Yuna, amazed that it even existed.

"And what's the most cliché thing that could happen to us." Sighed Haruna, shaking her head.

"For us to all to be separated and wander around until we die of one cause or another!" sang Konoka happily.

The others all sweat dropped, even Setsuna.

"I might have a solution." Said Yue, her forehead glinting from Lucy's lux spell.

The others all looked at her. "The pendants we found are all of the same makeup and magic so I could link them together to make homing beacons." She explained.

"How exactly?" asked Lucy, curios about the process.

Yue shrugged "I'll use part of the pactio principle, that bonds two peoples magic together but I'll also link you to your fairy. When it's done you should be able to teleport to the others location and maybe talk telepathically with the help of the fairies. We will also be basically binding each other together, so no one will be left behind when we go through the portal."

So they went on to a side chamber that Nodoka searched for traps. Setsuna set up a barrier and Yue drew an eight pointed pactio circle. "Alright," said Yue, wiping sweat from her forehead. "All of you put a drop of blood at each of the points of the circle and then place down your figures."

They all walked around the circle and stood behind their figures. That's when Nodoka tripped over. That's when the ring that acted as a pointer for them hit the ground. That's when it broke onto eight, equal pieces. "Well crap." Said Yuna, summing up every ones thoughts quite nicely.

Then a shard started to glow. "They still work!" said Lucy, both shocked and relived.

"But the gem needs to be whole to take us through the portal. That takes a lot of power." Said Sestuna.

Nodoka butted in "could we add the shards to the spell?" she asked. "Then the fairies could act as conductors for the magic since gold is such a good magic conductor!" and so the fragments where added to the mix. Then the spell began "Per gratiam libro, octo nos ligare manere, sanguinem facit misce ad observetis eos omnes, prædictas Fatales qui quaerere gemma. vocatus nomine et inveniant se ferre debere, cuius os." The circle began to glow, "Duis autem omnia saecula teneantur Curabitur visa tuitionem cupiditate licentia ostendit qui perit sed virgines sorores in nominibus tenetur Sanguinem, animam et scientiam magicam invocabo pactio ad ligare hoc magicae et hoc promissio ad perierunt puellae per octo aurea prædictas Fatales. Ita mote sit!" the room suddenly flashed with a golden light and all the girls passed out from sheer magical pressure…

Well, all but Makie that is. Makie had a weird ability to withstand magical pressure and illusions. Apparently, it was because she had no worries and, therefore, felt no fear. So she was the only one to see when the fairies wings started to flutter and the gold seemed to leach out of them.

"Mama?" said the one that looked like Makie.

She gasped and flew over to grab Makie's cheek. "MAMA!" she yelled, louder than was physically possible for such a small thing.

She snuggled Makie's cheek in delight. Slowly the other fairies approached her as well. "Err…" said Makie, trying to figure out what was wrong with the picture.

She shrugged it off in favour of something much more fun. "What should I call you?" she wondered out loud. "You can't be Makie, because I'm Makie!"

She pondered at the little fairy. "I know!" she decided with a grin. "I'll call you-"

…

It took a while for the other girls to wake up. When Haruna woke up she noticed first the pounding headache from magic exhaustion. Then she noticed the fairy sitting on her head. "I'm glad you're awake." Whispered the little winged Paru.

"Okay…" said the girl, "I've either had too much sake, or something went wrong with the spell."

"Take option b." a voice behind her said. "It leaves more options open."

When she turned she saw an annoyed looking Yue with a fairy sitting on her shoulder. "You're the last one to wake up. Apparently, out of all of us, you have the smallest magic core…" she trailed off, looking smug at the fact.

As Paru looked around she saw the other girls were already getting ready to go, or talking to their double. "So what went wrong?" asked the mangaka.

Yue looked at her fairy and nodded. "Well," started the little thing, flying off the girl's shoulder, "there were four things that Yue didn't take into account. One, that the temple of clichés has its own magic and can affect the outcome of spells, Two, the crystal shards were embedded with the life force of this world, so some of that was transmitted to us. Three, well frankly, she hasn't done a spell even similar to this before…" she glared at the mage, who had the decency to look embarrassed.

The fairy sighed, "and finally, she didn't understand the magic that was originally place on us, to copy the looks of the person who touched us first, we were enchanted to be shaped by taking a little of your magic and, therefore, soul." The figure shivered.

"Okay then, what does that mean for all of us?" asked the increasingly nervous manga artist.

Their experience with soul magic wasn't that pleasant. To her relief, the fairy smiled. "Well basically you are now all bonded through us. We act like living pactio cards really, but we also anchor you to each other so you can't be left behind in a universe alone." She motioned to the book that she held in her hands "we also have a bout ten per cent of you magic and can act as suppressors and conductors of magic. Then there are the gems…"

Then Paru saw what she was talking about. It was about a piece of gravel. Dark blue, and hanging on a silver cord that was around her waist. Looking around, she noticed that all the other fairies had different coloured gems in similar places. Seeing her maker's confusion, the little Haruna answered her question. "The colour was originally milky white, but with the concentration of magic that you girls put in," she held up her own black stone, "it changed to draw extra magic from the world and channel it to give us life. The colour is elemental affinity. To activate the portal all we need to do it channel our magic to activate the gems."

"Also theirs a charm placed on them that makes them unseen by all but us. We can also key others into the spell." Said Yue off handily.

Haruna blinked. "Okay… so what do we call them?" she asked.

Yue smiled. "Since Makie never fainted, _she _named them all before even Konoka was awake!" exclaimed the girl.

"That's right!" said Makie. "Sound off girls!"

The Faye members of the party al sighed. "Reina." Said a voice from over by Lucy. There was a yellow hanging of the fairy's belt.

"S-Sakura." Stuttered Konoka's, proving that they had different personalities to the original. A white gem hung off one of her fans.

"Willow!" yelled a voice from behind Nodoka's hair. A yellow, topaz like gem cold be seen bellow the hairline.

"Sayrona," said Yuna's fairy, who was packing some bags, her diamond like gem hanging from her coat. "My name is Sayrona."

"I'm Amber!" said a little Makie, buzzing around like she had had three read bulls. An emerald hung from her cloths.

"You can call me Nia." Said Setsuna's. Her hair was out of Setsuna's usual style and braided, ending in a ruby.

"I'm Aya." Said Yue's still flying in front of her.

"And I'm Alexia." Whispered the fairy that had first greeted her.

Haruna sighed. It was going to be a long day.

…

Meanwhile, above ground…

Natsu had reached the clearing unhindered. It was as if all the s-class mages had been diverted elsewhere. He settled on the forest floor in front of the temple and got ready to go in. then he smelt something. It was the strong smell of vanilla with a hint of strawberries. 'It can't be Lucy!' thought Natsu. She hadn't been sighted since three months ago!

'_They can look like anyone so be careful!'_

Natsu froze. The golems! And one had dared look like her!

The grass beneath him caught fire. Gazeel followed him as he tore into the temple, determent to destroy what was on the other end of the trail.

….

Thanks to all readers and I'll try and post again soon.

p.s this has actually been hand written for a month but I've been lazy.

Mothly updates at least…

Sasawan~


End file.
